


Affliction

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian gets down with a fever, but someone is there to take care of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affliction

**Author's Note:**

> April Showers: Prompt 3 ('Fever')

Even after the first few villagers fall ill to the epidemic fever, Marian doesn’t take notice. She hasn’t been ill since she was a child and she breaks the rules of quarantine without a second thought.

Looking back on it as she lies in her bed, feeling like her entire body is on fire and her head is double-size, she thinks that just _maybe_ she should have taken precautions. But she doesn’t even have time to properly lament over her current state, because she keeps dropping in and out of consciousness and she has no idea if she’s been lying here for a day or a month. All she knows is that her head hurts and her throat hurts and, well, the rest hurts also.

So it is the greatest kind of relief, when something cold and soft gently touches her forehead and a deep voice whispers words like _‘alright’_ and _‘keep fighting’_ in her ear. She manages to open her eyes and see the massive, but slightly blurry, dark shape that is Guy and she manages a brave smile.

He sits and holds her hand all throughout the night and Marian thinks that, maybe being down with a fever isn’t all that bad. 


End file.
